


guess who’s horny and ruining the soltav tag again

by minibloodyquen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Consensual Sex, Lowercase, M/M, Mind Control, OH LORD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bloodswap, ceruleanblood sollux, literally that’s it, oliveblood tavros, this is just mind control porn, yeaj. wrote this in like. 7 hours oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibloodyquen/pseuds/minibloodyquen
Summary: this only exists because of my drugging kink and ryders mindcontrol kink 🙄
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 6





	guess who’s horny and ruining the soltav tag again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flexiloquentfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexiloquentfrog/gifts).



> this only exists because of my drugging kink and ryders mindcontrol kink 🙄

“are you sure about this?” Sollux’s hand rests on your head, gently rubbing his fingers over your scalp. you’re rested in his lap, head leaning on his thigh. 

“mhm, i am,,” you flick your eyes up to him, “i trust you”

you’re a little nervous, you’ll be completely honest. you’ve been under his control before, not for the reason he wants now, but it was still jarring, to say the least.

he wouldn’t hurt you, you can trust him. he may be taller and stronger than you, but he’s relatively gentle with you.

even if he did, you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. 

“alright then”, and with that, his mind invades yours.

it’s relatively quiet on your end, nothing more than a hitch of your breath as you go limp in his arms. your limbs feel too heavy to move and wait for an order.

he keeps his eyes on yours as he lifts you up and sets you upright in his lap, your back against his chest.

he releases his grip on your mind and you gasp as your movement returns, “figured i’d give you a chance to adapt”

“oh. woah. you, uhh,, got better at that”, you bite your bottom lip as excitement rushes to your lower half.

“i had time to practice. with the game and all” his hand moves to your right thigh, gently massaging it through your shorts.

you nod, letting him take you again, relaxing against him.

you’re still relatively conscious, though it does feel like if you could find the right pile to curl up into you could knock right out for a nap. you can feel his hands on you, distantly, but you find it hard to focus on it. your mind is rather fuzzy.

your eyes move to one of the many posters tacked to the walls of your hive. sometimes, you wonder if he’s ever embarrassed by the relatively childish interests you never seemed to drop, but if he is, he hasn’t said anything about it.

you don’t notice the incessant prodding of sollux’s claws at your lips until he speaks, sending energy back to your slack muscles.

“open up, slut” even if you had wanted to, you can’t help the force of his mind from parting your lips.

you take his fingers into your mouth, careful not to nick him with your rows of fangs, your olive tinted spit coating his digits.

“jesus christ, that’s gross. you’re gross, nasty pailslut”, he grumbles, yanking his fingers back to wipe them off on your thighs, smearing it on the edges of your thigh highs and shorts.

speaking of, they don’t last long, as he slides them off of you, gently pulling your boxers off as well. 

the cool air hits your nook and bulge in a way that practically sends you reeling. the sweater you’re wearing (which, you’re pretty sure you stole from aradia, but your mind doesn’t have the capacity currently to unpack that) is just big enough to cover your genitalia and you whine desperately when Sollux’s hands move back to his own pants.

once his dual bulges are freed from the confines of his sweatpants, he starts to speak again, “can you jerk me off, tav?”

you hold back another whine as your hand slides down to his thrashing bulges, letting them wrap around your hand and fuck into your palm.

“this stuff works best when i’m not being rude, AA’s told me you’ve got a thing for praise, right?”

you nod, the foggy haze caused by the presence of him in your mind not making you think too hard about his words.

you slide your hands up the length of his sticky blue bulges, clenching when you imagine them inside of you. 

“hey, finger yourself for me”, his words send a chill through you, as a formerly dormant hand slides under the sweater and plunges a finger inside you.  
“can’t have you, mmf, tearing, can we?”

you’re somewhat preoccupied with trying to get yourself off, though it isn’t hard, considering your sense of touch seems to be heightened tenfold. your fingers are coated in olive and blue slurry, and sollux moans from behind you.

“fuck- just like that”, and the tone he speaks in make your nook clench around the second finger you had added

the pads of your fingers rub over a spot that makes you see stars, your thighs shaking with anticipation. you can hardly wait to have him inside of you.

you, generally, feel smaller than him just because of the blood difference, but something about the clothes you’re wearing and the situation you’re in makes you seem even smaller.

a third finger enters you as you can feel him start to tense, a telltale sign of your matesprits climax.

“fuck, Tavros, so good-“ with a groan, he spills his load over your fingers and hand, all the while as you fingers piston into your nook.

as he recovers, you start to move towards your own climax, even as your drool forms at the corner of your lips, and your brain feels like itchy cotton stuffed inside of your skull. 

“hey, take your fingers out real quick” theres a smile behind his monotone voice and it makes you shudder, even as you’re forced to pull your fingers out.

your nook flutters and clenches around nothing rather pathetically, and his hands move to your shoulders push you off of him and onto your stomach.

face down on the ground and your nook exposed to the cool air of your hive, you feel rather embarrassed, and if you had a mind of your own currently, you’d be covering up to save your dignity.

but you can’t, you can’t even turn your head to look back at him as something cool presses against the edge of your nook.

a whimper pulls from your throat as he presses into you, rather slowly for your tastes. you stretch around him as his blue bulges worm their way inside of you.

you sigh as he finally bottoms out inside of you, his bulges slowly picking up the pace inside of you. your own bulge thrashes against the floor, pinned beneath your weight.

moans spill from your lips as his bulges brushes against your seed flap, the pleasure from your lower abdomen only adding to the haze in your mind.

“jesus, you’re dripping”, you are, you don’t even bother to deny it in your mind. it makes you whimper again.

he grabs you by the hips and pulls you back into his lap, making his bulges hit you at a new angle. you moan obnoxiously loud as the tip of his cock presses against your seed flap.

neither of you are gonna last long, you can tell. your shameglobes are swollen from you last ruined orgasm, and the pounding of sollux’s bulges isn’t helping that.

“fuck- i’m gonna-“ his grip on your hips tightens, claws dipping into you grey flesh.

he cums again, right against your throbbing seedflaps. the warmth of his genetic material makes you see white for a moment, as one of his hands curls around your bulge.

he stays seated inside of you as you reach your own climax, your breath hitching and coming out in soft ahs.

just before you can finally spill, he releases his control on your mind.

you jolt as a wave up hypersensitivity hits you, crying out as you push your thighs together. 

“oh- oh fuck, Sol, I-,” your orgasm hits you like a bag of bricks, olive material spraying across your thighs and stomach.

you slump back against his chest, breath slowing back down. 

you lift your hips to let sollux out, letting him out so he can resheathe. 

“yknow, i was worried you wouldn’t feel anything”, he murmurs against your hair, smile pulling at his lips.

“i uh,, definitely felt it,” you tug your sweater back over your thighs, shifting so you could nuzzle against the crook of his neck. 

you yawn, getting comfortable in his lap once again. you’ll admit, it’s a little weird to imagine cuddling like this when you’re both half naked, but you try to push that away. you’re too tired for another round anyway. 

“do you think you’d wanna do that again some time?” he asks, smile pulling at his lips.

“later.” you practically grumble, shifting against him again, “i’m tired”.

“well obviously not now,” he rolls his eyes, ruffling your hair, “but eventually?”

you nod, shooshing him. you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer and shutting your eyes. a quick nap never hurt anybody, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. 😄 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated 🕺


End file.
